


i do

by civilcarter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, happy valentines day everyone!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilcarter/pseuds/civilcarter
Summary: jackson tries to propose the right way. tries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> um hi there! this is just something short i wrote bc of valentines day. i don't usually do things for valentines day but i've been writing so much about jack and jae - why not post something for the holiday?
> 
> anyway, i hope you like it! and thank you so much for reading!

jackson sighs. _again_.

he doesn't know what to do anymore. inside his head, he goes through everything he was supposed to do before jaebum arrives. the clock ticks peacefully at the wall and everything is in the most perfect order, even though it seems the whole building is about to fall apart over his shoulders at the exact moment jaebum comes in through their apartment's door.

 _wait until valentines day_. check. _clean the apartment_. check. _cook a nice dinner for them_. check _. buy candles_. check. _buy the rings_. check.

when he sits at the table, the wood covered by that nice cloth his eomma gave to him when he moved in with jaebum and with two candles waiting to be lit, resting on top of the candlestick. there are two plates and silverwear, a pair for him and a pair for jaebum. he turns his attention now to the big picture, the tidy apartment, clean and ready to be the set of a new stage of his life with the man he loves.

his hands roam to his pocket, pushing the small box with the engagement rings inside. the black velvet is soft between his fingers, and when the opens it, the rings shine brightly in his eyes, despite the dimly lit environment. it's more of a sentimental sparkle, the shine of something new that's about to start.

jackson sighs. _oh god, he's so fucking cheesy_.

he lets out a yawn. he exited work earlier today, just to come home way before jaebum and do everything he had in mind for the special night. his muscles are a little sore from the cleaning up, but he doesn't regret it at all. he has already taken a shower, and put on nice clothes. the food is warm and resting over the stove. everything is just perfect.

—

jaebum looks down to his phone. 7:47 pm. wow, is it almost 8? he thinks with himself, jackson must be home already. he unlocks the screen and types a quick text while still paying attention to jinyoung at the booth.

**_hi babe, i'll be home a little later today so no need to wait for me... miss you xx_ **

he hits send and locks the phone again, not really paying attention to the message not being sent. he goes back to his main focus on the moment: finishing today's recording so he can go back home.

—

jackson lets out another yawn. he's now resting at the couch, changing the tv's channel for the tenth time. he's bored and sleepy and doesn't really know why jaebum isn't home by now when he should already be here ten minutes ago. he sinks deeper into the comfortable sofa, feeling the small box in his pocket pressed against his flesh. it doesn't hurt him and he's so tired, so he doesn't even move it.

slowly, with the television as his lullaby, he drifts off to sleep.

—

jaebum arrives home way later than he should. as usual, he comes in through the kitchen - front doors are just for guests. he takes out his shoes and socks, feeling the cold floor on his bare skin and feeling contented with the sensation. he sees the pans at the stove and, when walking by them towards the living room, lifts one of the covers to smell his favorite dish, probably cooked by jackson. jaebum smiles, wondering the job the boy had to cook all that for them. he sees the candles and the table ready and frowns - well, what was jackson up to?

he walks into the living room, taking in the scene. jackson is fast asleep on the couch, while the tv is still on. he smiles at the sweet sight of the love of his life sleeping peacefully. all that seems a little surreal, but also cute. jaebum can't help but smile even more. he leans in an presses a soft kiss on jackson's forehead.

but jackson's a light sleeper. and he wakes up right after, disoriented and scared, mumbling about dinner and being late and jaebum stares at him in worry, sitting by him at the couch and calming him down, with one of his hands caressing his boyfriend's face reassuringly.

"calm down baby, it's me, i'm back home" jackson looks at him and breathes more calmly, smiling at the someone with the hand over his.

"oops, sorry about that" he says, sheepishly. jaebum is all smiles. "what time is it?"

"twelve past ten. why are you here? i thought i told you not to wait for me".

"um, i don't think so. i don't remember you calling".

"i sent you a text" jaebum pushes his phone off of his pocket and unlocks it while jackson answers.

"oh, you didn't. i'm sure, i checked my phone thirty-seven times tonight. if you had texted me, i would have seen it" he says, drawing out of his boyfriend a laugh.

"oh, i guess i didn't really send it" he says, notificing the red sign on the side of the message. "but nevertheless, what is this all about? i saw the food and the candles; were you trying to make us a romantic dinner on valentines day?"

jackson swallows dry. his hands start to sweat.

"we need to talk".

"you know i hate it when you say that".

"it's not a bad thing, i promise".

jackson's hands instintively move to engulf jaebum's hands berween his own, as he starts speaking. he's looking the other boy in the eyes, noticing the worry in his tired face.

"you know i've always loved you, ever since the first time i saw you. and when we started dating, i actually thought i was the luckiest man on earth for having someone so special and talented and amazing by my side. i want you to know all that, because it's the absolute truth".

jaebum looks like a puppy, with the softest expression and a shy smile on his face, as if he's about to explode in happiness at any moment now just because of what jackson has just told him.

"i want you to be in my life forever, no matter what happens to me and to you. i love you more than anything and i have though a lot before actually doing this".

"oh my god, don't tell me you tattooed my name or some shit like that?" jaebum says, making jackson laugh this time. jackson's hand leaves jaebum to go into his pocket discretely, as he smiles.

"no, i did not. but i-oh no".

"oh god, what's wrong?"

jackson gets up with a completely scared and shocked expression in his face. he's looking at the couch as if it had ate his most precious possession - and, in this case, it really did: the engagement rings fell off of his pocket and got trapped inside it. jackson's desperate; shit, why couldn't it go right just for tonight?

he kneels in front of the couch, lifting the cushions and running to the light switch so he can see better while looking for the small velvet box. jaebum is just confused - jackson was being so romantic and suddenly he just freaked out and started throwing cushions away and curse at the couch.

"baby, what's wrong? did you loose something?" he asks, watching by the couch while jackson continues his search.

"yes! i mean, no!" he says, again sounding desperate.

"jackson, you look like a madmen! can you please tell me what's wrong?!" jaebum demands, watching while jackson turns to him a little angry.

"i was doing my best trying to propose to you but this stupid couch swallowed the box with the rings and i can't find it. happy?" he says, passive-aggressively (as usual when he's stressed).

jaebum freezes for a second. their engagement rings are trapped in the couch. wait – their _what_?

"i still intend to propose to you on valentines day and it's ending in two hours so can you please help me here?" jackson's voice brings jaebum out of his epiphany. he kneels by his soon-to-be-official-fiancé and, more out of reflex than of self-consciousness, helps him with the couch. they search for about ten minutes, before jackson finds it in the deepest corner of the sofa.

he throws his arms up in commemoration, turning to jaebum who cheers along with him, not really able to process what's about to happen. they are screaming and jackson hugs his neck tightly, pulling him down and both men end up laying on the ground, laughing at their awful but funny situation.

jackson suddenly gets up, sitting indian-style on the floor while waiting for jaebum to do the same. the eldest complies, sitting right in front of him. jackson has a smile bigger than his own mouth and face, and jaebum is so happy for seeing his lover glowing like he is. jackson lets go of jaebum's hand to open the small box, revealing both silver hoops. jaebum's heart flutter at the scene, tears of joy threatening to fall from his eyes.

"i think now i can ask you: can you give me the pleasure of being my husband for the rest of our lives?"

jaebum doesn't answer with words. his arms engulf jackson in a tight and cozy hug, both hearts beating fast but finding it's own pace and becoming synchronized. jackson doesn't know what happening next - jaebum hasn't answered yet. and he can still say no, even though it would hurt the youngest more than he would like to admit. when jaebum let's go, it feels like jackson's stomach will explode in anxiety. the eldest places both his hands on the sides of his face, caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs. jaebum's eyes and smile carried such kindness and love it was hard to breathe while looking at him - at least that's what jackson felt.

"you're the love of my life. i want us to be together because i can't imagine what my life would be like without you. i do, jackson. i do".


End file.
